L'Expérience De La Colocation
by Mana2702
Summary: Sherlock et John se retrouvent colocataires car aucun ne peut échapper à cette situation. Mais ils ignoraient tous les deux qu'une enquête impliquant l'un d'eux allait faire surface, réveillant de vieux démons.
1. Le Commencement

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, tout était calme et silencieux dans la pièce. Il soupira et se replongea dans ses pensées. Il était dans un squatte, et tous les autres drogués étaient dans le brouillard. Il soupira une fois de plus, de son côté il ne planait pas encore, mais il n'avait pas prit grand-chose. Il n'avait pas d'enquête en ce moment, et par conséquent il s'ennuyait à mourir. La drogue était son échappatoire. Il se regarda, allongé sur un matelas crasseux et troué. Il portait un t-shirt noir trop grand, un jogging gris, des tennis blanches et une veste de jogging assortie à son pantalon. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés, une ombre de barbe naissante et il était sale lui aussi. Il était dans ce squatte depuis… il ne savait même plus vraiment, trois jours sûrement. Il sentait vraiment mauvais mais il s'en moquait. Il grogna d'agacement et attrapa la petite boîte dans laquelle il stockait sa drogue. Il prit un peu plus de cocaïne. Il sourit en sentant les effets de la drogue monter en lui, il allait enfin planer et s'ennuyer un peu moins.

* * *

John entra dans la pièce commune et brancha son téléphone sur la chaîne hi-fi. Une musique calme se mit en route, il tapa dans ses mains et se tourna:

«-Très bien tout le monde, je vous propose une activité pour cet après-midi. Que diriez-vous de danser?»

Les pensionnaires échangèrent des avis puis quelques uns se levèrent. John était médecin à l'hôpital de St-Barthelemy. Il avait été médecin militaire, il avait été blessé et donc il était de retour à Londres. Il travaillait à mi-temps à l'hôpital et à mi-temps comme animateur dans une maison de retraite. Il avait toujours aimé aider son prochain, depuis son enfance il aimait les gens.

Sa sœur était alcoolique, elle tenait ce défaut de leur père. Leur mère quant à elle était dépressive, John avait donc rapidement développé un esprit de compassion, il avait voulu aider sa famille sans succès, puis après les gens plus globalement. Le médecin se demandait même comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir si bien avec les gènes dont il avait hérité. Même étudiant il n'avait jamais prit une seule goutte d'alcool pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans le tourbillon infernal que ce liquide provoquait. Il faisait attention, il essayait de toujours trouver des points positifs à tout. Car sa sœur avait aussi la grande tendance à être dépressive en plus de son alcoolisme. C'était simple: chaque fois qu'Harriet se faisait plaquer par une de ses petites amies, elle tombait en dépression et prenait encore plus d'alcool. Il soupira, il était triste de ne plus avoir de contact avec sa famille, mais ils étaient « toxiques » pour lui. Il avait réussit à sortir de la misère lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée, et pour cela il avait dû couper les ponts avec sa famille, avec ce passé de cas sociaux qu'ils représentaient. Car en plus de leurs problèmes émotionnels et d'alcoolisme, ses parents étaient toujours fauchés, John ne comptait plus les descentes d'huissiers qui retiraient les meubles, les périodes sans eau chaude ni électricité, et le plus blessant pour un enfant: tous les Noël et tous les anniversaires sans cadeaux. Il n'avait même plus souvenir d'avoir jamais reçu un cadeau de la part de ses parents. Dès qu'ils touchaient leurs allocations, car bien-sûr ils ne travaillaient pas, ils utilisaient tout pour s'acheter de l'alcool, des médicaments et de la drogue. John ne partait jamais en vacances comme ses camarades pendant les vacances scolaires, ils n'avaient pas de vêtements tous neufs à la rentrée. En sommes, il avait eu une enfance désastreuse et traumatisante. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée dès le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, sa formation de médecin avait prit 3 ans et deux ans après il partait en Afghanistan.

John secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et se mit à danser avec Daisy, une femme de 75 ans veuve et dont les enfants ne pouvaient pas s'occuper car ils vivaient à l'étranger. Il y avait d'autres animateurs: Joy, Mark, Hugh et Verra. Il sourit et ils se mirent à danser eux aussi avec des pensionnaires, certains danser entre eux, notamment les couples ou ceux qui étaient amis. John sourit, il aimait apporter un peu de vie à ces gens, il voulait les sortir de leur ennui. Daisy lui sourit et tapota sa joue d'un air maternel:

«-Vous êtes vraiment un bon garçon John. J'aurais aimé avoir un fils comme vous.

-Merci Daisy, j'aurais préféré vous avoir vous comme mère… croyez moi, répondit le médecin avec émotion.

-Oh… en effet les relations sont toujours difficiles entre les parents et les enfants.

-Mon père est alcoolique et ma mère dépressive. Ma sœur a hérité de ces deux côtés et moi je suis partit pour pouvoir échapper à ce destin.»

Daisy le regarda avec compassion:

«-Vous avez bien fait, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Vous êtes gentille.»

John serra la vieille femme dans ses bras, sa gorge était serrée, il ne parlait jamais de ses parents d'habitude. Daisy était une bonne personne, les mots étaient sortit tout seul, elle lui inspirait les confidences.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla en sentant des mains l'agripper. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit des hommes en costume avec des oreillettes. Il soupira, des sbires de Mycroft sans aucun doute. Il se laissa faire, de toute façon il n'avait pas les moyens de lutter, ils étaient tous les deux plus grands et plus forts que lui. Mycroft était son frère aîné, ils étaient tous les deux très différents mis à part le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux très intelligents. Mycroft travaillait pour le gouvernement, enfin il était à lui seul le gouvernement Britannique. Il était roux, moche et gros. Les deux frères Holmes ne s'étaient jamais entendu, surtout depuis que Mycroft n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la mort de Barbe Rousse, le chien de Sherlock quand il était enfant. Leurs parents avaient décidé de piquer la pauvre bête, Sherlock avait lutté pour qu'ils changent d'avis, il avait demandé l'aide de son frère mais ce dernier n'avait rien fait. Sherlock ne lui avait jamais pardonné cet abandon. Barbe Rousse était le seul avec qui le brun s'était senti bien et lui-même. Son chien avait été le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Les hommes de Mycroft assirent Sherlock de force sur un fauteuil. Le brun grogna et retira vivement ses bras de leur emprise. Mycroft ne tarda pas à arriver:

«-Bonjour mon cher frère.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête donc d'agir comme un enfant!

-Je n'agis pas comme un enfant! Que me veux-tu?

-Tu as encore prit de la drogue. Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

-Je m'ennuie. Et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cela! Moi aussi je m'ennuie, pourtant je ne me drogue pas.

-Grand bien te fasse! Bon, pourquoi être venu me chercher?

-Parce qu'il est temps pour toi d'agir comme un adulte. Tu va prendre un appartement et c'est non négociable.

-Tu plaisante j'espère?!»

Sherlock bondit du fauteuil, cette fois son frère était devenu fou. Il le regarda:

«-Pour l'amour du ciel arrête donc de t'empiffrer de gâteaux, il semblerait que le sucre te monte à la tête!

-Non le sucre ne me monte pas à la tête, tu va juste arrêter de faire n'importe quoi! Je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Première nouvelle!»

Sherlock quitta le bureau de son frère, il n'avait pas envie de le voir plus longtemps, surtout pour entendre ce genre d'âneries. Il retourna au squatte, toutefois une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait: des hommes de son frère surveillaient pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer. Il soupira et retourna voir madame Hudson, elle lui prêtait une chambre de temps à autre. Il avait aidé à ce que le mari de cette femme soit exécuté aux États-Unis, c'est pourquoi elle lui prêtait une chambre. Il monta les escaliers et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il devrait trouver un colocataire, car cette fois il sentait que Mycroft ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas exécuté.

* * *

John continua son animation de danse et reprit son portable en fin d'après-midi. Il rentra dans la chambre qu'il occupait. C'était une chambre de service, mais le chef de l'hôpital lui avait annoncé le matin même qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre ici, la chambre allait être réquisitionnée pour servir aux patients dorénavant. John se passa une main sur le visage, il n'avait nul part où aller. Le médecin alluma son ordinateur et se mit en quête d'une colocation, il n'avait pas les moyens de prendre un logement seul.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches inintéressantes, John tomba enfin sur une annonce qui piqua sa curiosité « cherche colocataire, urgent, doit aimer le violon, pas dérangé par de longs moments de silence et aimer le danger. Si ennuyeux passez votre chemin, si intéressant adresse: 221B Baker Street.». John sourit, c'était pour le moins étrange comme annonce, qu'entendait l'annonceur par « aimer le danger »? Il décida d'aller jeter un œil à l'adresse le lendemain. Il aimait le danger, alors c'était forcément une coloc pour lui, de plus son futur colocataire avait l'air très intéressant et drôle.

* * *

Sherlock grogna en entendant toquer à la porte alors qu'il dormait, pour une fois. Madame Hudson entra et lança de sa voix agaçante:

«-Debout Sherlock, quelqu'un est venu suite à l'annonce!

-Quelle annonce?

-Celle que vous avez mit sur internet au sujet de la colocation.

-Oh… cette annonce… très bien j'arrive.»

Sherlock se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et vint dans le salon. Un homme blond se tenait à côté de madame Hudson, il regardait les lieux d'un air curieux. Sherlock le regarda et déduisit aussitôt plusieurs aspects de sa personnalité:

«-Je joue du violon, il m'arrive de rester plusieurs jours sans parler, et quand je m'ennuie il m'arrive de tirer des balles dans les murs. Je suis détective consultant, je suis l'unique au monde car j'ai créé ce poste. D'où venez-vous, Afghanistan ou Irak?

-Euh… quoi pardon?

-Je vous demande d'où vous venez, de l'Afghanistan ou de l'Irak?

-Oh, euh Afghanistan.

-Vous êtes revenu car vous avez été blessé.

-En effet.

-Vous étiez médecin militaire. Je le vois à votre posture militaire, et au fait que vous avez l'air habile de vos mains, que votre visage transpire la générosité et la compassion, et que vous empestez le gel désinfectant jusque là! De plus je peux aussi voir dans votre regard que c'est le passage mentionnant le danger ainsi que la tournure mystérieuse de mon annonce qui vous ont décidé à choisir celle-ci et non une autre.»

John resta un instant scotché, cet homme était pour le moins surprenant et bluffant:

«-Euh… vos remarques sont exactes. Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi?

-Vous pensez réellement que je n'ai que ça à faire?

-J'imagine que non, du moins je l'espère ce serait triste sinon. Et quel est votre nom?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Enchanté, moi c'est John Watson.

-Épargnez moi les politesses navrantes. Vous aurez la chambre en haut à gauche, moi j'ai celle de droite.

-Euh… oui parfait.»

Madame Hudson fit visiter les lieux à John. Pendant ce temps Sherlock regarda l'évolution de son expérience dans la cuisine. Il se demandait ce que l'expérience colocation allait donner. L'idée d'un apprentissage permanent l'excitait au plus haut point, son côté scientifique était éveillé.


	2. Une Nouvelle Enquête

John posa ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper. C'était une chambre de taille moyenne meublée simplement avec un lit double, une commode, une table de chevet, une petite lampe dessus et un réveil. Il y avait une fenêtre avec un rideau blanc simple, les murs étaient ornés de papier peint vert foncé et le sol d'un parquet sombre. Le médecin rangea ses affaires dans la commodes et se posa sur le lit, le matelas n'était pas trop mal. Les couvertures et les draps étaient bien doux. Il posa ses quelques livres sur le haut de la commode.

John n'avait aucun mal à s'adapter, il avait changé de casernes plusieurs fois, il avait été en Afghanistan donc rien ne lui faisait peur. Il regarda la chambre, ce n'était pas un appartement tout jeune mais il était tout de même douillet et coquet. John redescendit dans la cuisine, il avait envie de se faire un bon petit thé. Il ouvrit le frigo pour voir si il y avait du thé, il referma aussitôt la porte, il y avait une tête humaine posée sur une assiette dans le frigo. Il baissa la tête un instant, il n'avait pas eu peur, mais il avait été très surpris. Il appela le plus calmement possible:

«-Sherlock!»

Le brun arriva:

«-Hum?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une tête dans le frigo mais pas des aliments comme dans les frigo normaux?

-Je suis un scientifique, c'est pour une expérience.

-Je vois… il y a d'autres parties de corps humain ailleurs?

-Hum… des yeux dans un bol dans le micro-ondes, des doigts dans la bouilloire et… je crois que c'est tout, je ne me rappel plus.

-A d'autres, c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas me le dire!»

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel ce qui amusa le médecin qui lança:

«-Bon… dans ce cas je vais aller faire des courses. Tu prendra bien un peu de thé?

-Pourquoi pas.»

John sourit de son air gentil habituel et partit pour le magasin le plus proche. Ainsi il laissait à Sherlock le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Sherlock retira précieusement ses expériences de ses cachettes, il ne voulait pas que son nouveau colocataire les compromette. Il les apporta dans sa chambre et les disposa par ordre de priorité. Après cela il redescendit et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et commença son article pour son site internet. C'était un site scientifique où il relatait les résultats de ses expériences. Par exemple il avait catégorisé cent quarante types de cendres différents. Aujourd'hui il parlait des analyses des différents parfums. Il n'entendit même pas John revenir du magasin et s'activer dans la cuisine. Le médecin nettoya la bouilloire puis la vaisselle avant de se lancer dans la confection du thé.

Sherlock le regarda du coin de l'œil, il analysait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il voyait que John était quelqu'un de volontaire et de jovial, mais il voyait aussi que John avait un passé difficile. Il vit que le médecin ouvrait tous les placards comme si il cherchait quelque-chose. John était de taille moyenne à la limite du petit, musclé, blond, les yeux bleus. Il avait un nez en trompette et une bouche fine. On voyait sur son visage tout ce qu'il pensait, du moins Sherlock lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il ignorait si les autres pouvaient le faire. De toute façon John n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des choses à cacher. Le brun demanda:

«-Tu travaille au St-Barths n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, à mi-temps et l'autre mi-temps que je fais c'est dans une maison de retraite.

-Ah oui? Ça pourrait être intéressant pour quelqu'un de simple et stupide comme toi, mais pour moi c'est juste ennuyeux!»

Sherlock termina son analyse et la publia. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se tourna vers John. Il le regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce petit côté de retenue dont il faisait preuve.

* * *

John demanda tout en remplissant la bouilloire:

«-Tu prend combien de repas par jour?

-Pardon?

-Tu prend combien de repas par jour?

-J'en prend un par semaine si tout va bien, sinon je ne mange pas!»

John fronça les sourcils:

«-C'est n'importe quoi ça, mais ça explique pourquoi tu es si maigre. Et donc tu fais quoi à part des enquêtes? Car c'est bien ça que tu fais n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement je résous des enquêtes, et sinon je fais des expériences, je tiens un site sur lequel j'archive mes résultats.

-Des gens lisent ton site?

-Oui.

-Ah d'accord.»

John sourit, il posa la bouilloire sur son socle et l'activa. Il se tourna vers le salon et l'observa. Il y avait le papier peint vert, celui à motif, le tapis vert et rouge. Les bibliothèques, leurs fauteuils, le canapé, la cheminée, et le bureau. Ensuite il y avait quelques étagères très encombrées. John n'était pas là depuis longtemps, pourtant il se sentait déjà chez lui. C'était bon signe, et puis il trouvait Sherlock passionnant. John ne s'était jamais sentit chez lui avant, il avait été dans des casernes, dans une chambre de fonction, mais maintenant il était chez lui.

John termina de préparer le thé et les gâteaux. Il apporta tout cela dans le salon et posa le plateau sur le guéridon entre leurs fauteuils. John mit un peu de sucre et de lait dans son thé. Il y trempa un gâteau et le mangea. Il regarda Sherlock:

«-Tu devrais profiter de ton thé tant qu'il est chaud!

-Pourquoi ça?»

John ricana:

«-Parce que le thé c'est meilleur chaud! Après tu fais comme tu veux.»

Le médecin sourit et bu une gorgée de son thé.

Sherlock commença à prendre une gorgée de thé, il était vraiment pas mal. Il essaya de manger un des gâteaux et demanda:

«-Pourquoi est-ce que cette tradition existe?

-Comment ça?

-Bah j'en sais rien, c'est comme ça c'est tout.

-C'est stupide comme raisonnement! Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux venant de toi. Oui tu as une intelligence limitée, mais tout de même légèrement supérieure à celle des autres.

-Bah… merci, enfin je suppose.

-Oui, c'est un compliment. Les gens sont stupides c'est comme ça.»

* * *

Le portable de Sherlock sonna un peu plus tard. Il décrocha, c'était Lestrade qui l'appelait pour une enquête. Sherlock sourit, il en sauta de joie. Enfin une enquête après presque un mois d'inactivité. Sherlock regarda John:

«-J'ai une enquête, tu veux m'accompagner?

-T'accompagner? Pour quoi faire?

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin pour m'aider, les autres ne veulent pas travailler avec moi car ils m'appellent le taré. Toi tu as l'air de ne pas me considérer comme ça même si tu as vu mes expériences.»

Sherlock enfila son manteau et son écharpe. John se leva et enfila son manteau lui aussi, l'automne était arrivé et la fraîcheur avec. Ils descendirent, Sherlock héla un taxi, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Par conséquent Sherlock fit sa méthode pour le suivant: il se jeta sur le capot. Le conducteur pila et Sherlock sourit victorieusement en se redressant:

«-Merci de vous être arrêté.»

Sherlock s'installa sur la banquette. John vint s'asseoir aussi sur le siège, il ne comprenait pas comment Sherlock pouvait mettre ainsi sa vie en danger juste pour arrêter un taxi. Sherlock demanda à John:

«-Tu ne me trouve vraiment pas étrange?

-Bien sûr que non, tout le monde a un côté étrange. Tu es très intelligent et ça fait peur aux gens, mais pas à moi.»

Sherlock en resta muet, il s'était attendu à pleins de réponses mais pas à celle-là. C'était la première personne, à part Lestrade qui l'appréciait. Le policier avait besoin de Sherlock pour ses enquêtes, et il respectait son intelligence. Sherlock n'avait pas d'amis, mais Lestrade était ce qui s'en approchait le plus, et il sentait que ce serait la même chose pour John, car c'était déjà un peu comme ça.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la scène de crime. C'était à la maison de retraite où John travaillait à mi-temps. Le petit blond était surpris. Sherlock s'approcha de Lestrade:

«-Alors?

-Alors c'est madame Fitzwiller… elle était en pleine forme d'après les médecins et…

-Je peux vous le confirmer.

-Vous êtes qui vous, demanda l'inspecteur en se tournant vers John qui venait de parler.

-Moi je suis John Watson, je suis médecin et je travaille ici à mi-temps.

-Oh… vous connaissiez la victime?

-Oui bien sûr, je ne comprend pas elle allait très bien, elle n'avait que 67 ans… je peux l'examiner?

-Euh… ok oui. J'imagine que Sherlock a confiance en vous pour vous avoir emmené.»

John hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et commença à examiner le corps de Daisy. C'était une vieille femme adorable, elle avait le cœur sur la main. Elle était riche et avait décidé elle-même de venir en maison de retraite, car elle ne voulait pas déranger ses enfants pour qu'ils s'occupent d'elle après la mort de son mari. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie en sachant qu'elle était quelque part où on prenait soin d'elle. John sentit sa gorge se serrer, ce n'était pas une mort naturelle il en était certain. Il soupira et remarqua tout à coup quelque-chose d'étrange. Il se tourna vers Sherlock:

«-Il y a des hématomes qui ont été camouflés par du maquillage. On l'a tué et on a fait passé ça pour une mort naturelle.»

Sherlock s'approcha, intrigué par ce que venait de dire John. Il regarda le cou de la victime, en effet on voyait des bleus sur son cou, le maquillage n'était pas uniforme c'est pourquoi John avait pu voir les marques. Elle avait été étranglée, mais on voyait sur ses mains les traces de lutte. Il avait des griffures et un ongle retourné. Sherlock regarda John et soupira:

«-Bon, je crois que tu ne pourra pas continuer l'enquête avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es suspect, je te rappel que tu travaille partiellement ici.

-Oh… oui c'est vrai.»

Lestrade arriva et toussota:

«-Je suis désolé docteur mais… vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Graham c'est quoi cette histoire?!

-Je m'appelle Gregory, soupira le policier car Sherlock se trompait toujours sur son nom, et le docteur est sur le testament de madame Fitzwiller, du fait il est placé en tête de liste des suspects.

-Mais voyons il était en train d'emménager chez moi hier, c'est mon colocataire!»

John soupira:

«-Sherlock laisse faire, c'est son travail c'est normal. Je vous suis inspecteur.

-Merci.»

John fut emmené dans la voiture de la police après qu'un policier lui ai passé les menottes. Sherlock soupira, il était seul maintenant, c'était stupide d'arrêter John il était la personne la plus innocente qu'il connaissait. Il regarda rapidement les autres animateurs, il allait les interroger.

* * *

Sherlock s'approcha d'abord de Mark:

«-Bonjour, vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps?

-Depuis trois ans. Mais qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je suis détective consultant, j'aide la police. Alors vous connaissiez la victime?

-Évidemment, tout le monde connaissait Daisy, elle était la personne la plus gentille du monde. Nous sommes tous bouleversés par la nouvelle.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange hier?

-Non.

-Un nouveau visiteur?

-Non.

-Hum hum… bon je viendrai vous voir si besoin.»

Sherlock observa la chambre et vit que le meurtrier avait cherché quelque-chose mais qu'il avait fait en sorte de tout remettre en ordre avant de partir. C'était très intéressant. Il alla voir Joy:

«-Bonjour, quels rapports aviez-vous avec la victime?

-Des rapports professionnels.

-Mais encore?

-Elle était gentille on ne peut pas le nier, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

-Je vois… sa disparition ne semble pas vous affecter plus que ça.

-Vous savez quand vous travaillez avec des personnes âgés vous vous attendez à ce qu'ils meurent du jour au lendemain.

-D'accord… merci ce sera tout pour le moment.»

Sherlock continua d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait: le personnel de l'établissement, les autres pensionnaires, les lieux, absolument chaque détail. Il commença déjà ses déductions.

* * *

John fut conduit au commissariat et placé en cellule. Il était innocent mais c'était la procédure, il n'y pouvait rien. Le blondinet était choqué, il ignorait que Daisy l'avait placé sur son testament. Bien évidemment ça le plaçait en première place sur la liste des suspects, mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire de mal à Daisy, elle était comme sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur crasseux, il resterait sans doute ici jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé un appartement la veille mais que maintenant il était en cellule. Il soupira, tout allait toujours de travers pour lui.

John était un peu amère avec la pensée d'être sur le testament de Daisy, il n'était même pas certain d'être sur celui de ses propres parents. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il se demandait comment les enfants de Daisy allaient prendre la nouvelle, il était sûr qu'elle avait été une excellente mère. Il regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant toujours pas comment on avait pu faire du mal à la vieille femme. Il observa la cellule, il était assit sur un banc fixé au sol, les murs étaient en béton et sales, le sol identique aux murs. Les barreaux avaient de nombreuses marques, d'anciens détenus avaient essayés de les casser. C'était quand-même une honte d'en être arrivé là alors qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la misère dans laquelle il avait grandit. Il soupira une fois de plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, d'essayé de réfléchir ou dormir.


	3. L'enquête continue

_**Désolée je n'ai pas prit le temps de me relire mais il est tard, j'ai encore pleins de trucs à faire mais je voulais publier. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**_

* * *

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, il était plongé dans un bain chaud et réfléchissait à l'enquête. John n'était pas coupable c'était certain, mais qui avait pu faire ça? Pour l'instant il n'avait pas trouvé la solution, mais il ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps. Après tout, son colocataire était en prison alors qu'il était innocent. Sherlock sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Il alla ensuite s'enrouler dans son drap et récapitula tous les faits dans sa tête. Pour l'instant ils avaient tous des raisons d'avoir tué cette vieille femme. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ami enfermé dans une cellule, il se doutait que John devait être stressé mais qu'en tant que soldat il devait se raisonner et prendre son mal en patience.

Le grand brun se mit à faire une expérience, ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Il essayait de tirer tout ça au clair, mais pour ça il aurait encore quelques interrogatoires à faire. Il retournerait à la maison de retraite dès le lendemain. Il se doutait que c'était quelqu'un du personnel qui était coupable et non un résident, il en était certain. Il avait juste à creuser dans cette direction. Sherlock était plus décidé que jamais, il connaissait à peine John mais il voulait l'aider. Il voulait le sortir de cette situation impossible.

* * *

John se passa une main sur le visage, il sentait le picotement de sa barbe naissante. Il détestait cette sensation mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se leva et alla dans le coin «toilettes» qui consistait en une espèce de bidet crasseux dans un coin. Il se soulagea avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le banc. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et mourrait de faim. Lestrade lui apporta un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner consistant en un café qui avait déjà refroidis et une espèce de bouillie. John soupira et avala ce maigre repas. Gregory le regarda:

«-Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas un festin mais je ne peux pas vous apporter mieux. Je sais que vous êtes le colocataire de Sherlock. Je pense que vous êtes amis, et je doute que vous soyez coupable.

-C'est la procédure je sais.

-Vous avez l'air très sympathique en tout cas.

-C'est gentil… mais bon, je suis suspect vous ne devriez pas trop vous apitoyer sur mon sort.

-Vous avez raison.»

Gregory retourna dans son bureau, laissant John seul. Le docteur soupira et ferma les yeux, il espérait que Sherlock allait le sortir vite d'ici. Il avait confiance dans le grand brun, il savait que même si il était spécial, Sherlock était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, cette confiance énorme alors qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. John essaya de comprendre qui avait pu tuer Daisy et pourquoi. C'était vraiment un mystère pour lui, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être coupable. C'était impensable, tuer une vieille personne innocente. Un homme en costard arriva devant la cellule, il tenait un porte-documents en cuir dans sa main. Il regarda John:

«-Monsieur Watson?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis maître Nobs, je suis le notaire de madame Fitzwiller. Je viens car comme vous le savez peut-être, vous êtes sur son testament.

-On me l'a dit oui, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Elle m'avait parlé et m'avait dit que vous étiez comme un fils pour elle. Elle m'avait dit que vous étiez le meilleur animateur de la maison de retraite. Selon elle vous étiez le seul à vous occuper d'elle sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour, sans attendre de compensation de quelque sorte que ce soit.

-Comment ça?

-Vous vous moquiez de savoir si elle avait de l'argent ou non, vous étiez tout simplement gentil et serviable. De plus vous avez eu un passé difficile, elle vous aimait beaucoup.»

John chassa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il ne s'était douté de rien, il savait que Daisy l'appréciait, mais il ignorait que c'était à ce point. Monsieur Nobs continua:

«-Donc pour l'instant nous gardons votre héritage, étant donné que vous êtes en garde à vue, mais dès que vous sortirez vous pourrez toucher l'argent.

-Euh… d'accord.

-Elle vous a légué un million de livres.»

John en eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Monsieur Nobs hocha la tête et lui tendit une carte:

«-Voilà pour vous, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler en sortant.

-Bien, merci monsieur.

-Pas de problème.»

Le notaire repartit comme il était venu, laissant John à ses réflexions.

* * *

Sherlock retourna à la maison de retrait à la première heure. Il interrogea les autres membres du personnel et quelques autres pensionnaires au cas où. Un certain monsieur Haron le regarda:

«-Méfiez vous de Joy, il n'y a que son nom de joyeux.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est elle la coupable.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me méfier d'elle?

-Simplement parce qu'elle est fausse, elle est sournoise.

-Je vois. Nous verrons bien ce que l'enquête donnera. Mais merci pour votre aide.»

Sherlock retourna voir cette fameuse Joy:

«-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

-J'aimerai qu'on reparle de madame Fitzwiller.»

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Encore?! Mais on arrête pas de parler de ça!

-Je sais, mais il faut trouver le coupable.

-C'est pas moi, maintenant foutez moi la paix et laissez moi travailler!»

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et la regarda s'éloigner. Il alla ensuite voir Hugh:

«-Bonjour, alors dites moi, vous vous occupiez souvent de la victime?

-Oui, comme tous les autres. Elle était très gentille et je suis triste que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal.

-Vous en étiez incapable?

-Oui, je n'arrive même pas à tuer une mouche!

-D'accord.»

Sherlock voyait qu'Hugh n'était pas coupable en effet. Son regard ne mentait pas, les autres membres du personnel par contre n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Il alla voir Verra:

«-Bonjour, alors, vous vous entendiez bien avec la victime?»

L'aide soignante hocha la tête, elle était de nature timide, Sherlock pu le voir. Toutefois il sentait que cette timidité n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi gentille que cela. Il demanda:

«-Avez-vous déjà eu des différents avec madame Fitzwiller?

-Non.

-Je vois… depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici?

-Depuis un peu plus d'un an.

-D'accord, je vous laisse travailler.»

Il continua encore de faire ses interrogatoires, observant tout au passage et rentra chez lui. Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le coupable, il allait continuer ses observations pour être sûr de son idée.

* * *

Sherlock marchait dans la rue pour rentrer à Baker Street. Un homme cagoulé le frappa. Sherlock tomba au sol sous la surprise, l'inconnu lui mit des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dans le visage. Le détective avait mal mais il était content, ça signifiait que le coupable commençait à paniquer. Il attendit patiemment que son agresseur parte, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sherlock se redressa et cracha du sang. Il alla jusqu'au commissariat et entra. Greg arriva en courant:

«-Sherlock! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Le coupable a engagé quelqu'un pour me tabasser.

-Il t'a bien amoché en tout cas.

-J'avais remarqué. Je peux voir John?

-Euh… oui. On y va.»

Lestrade accompagna Sherlock jusqu'à la cellule de son colocataire. Le grand brun regarda le médecin:

«-Bonjour John.»

Le blondinet releva la tête et bondit du banc:

«-Bon sang Sherlock qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Laissez moi l'examiner!

-C'est impossible docteur, il peut vous parler mais pas entrer, désolé.»

Lestrade partit, Sherlock lança joyeusement ce qui n'étonnait même pas John:

«-Le coupable commence à paniquer, c'est bon signe.

-Tu as déjà une idée du coupable?

-Oui je commence à en avoir une oui. Mais là ça me le confirme.

-D'accord mais je ne prend pas de risques inutiles hein.

-Non ne t'en fait pas. Tu va bientôt sortir d'ici.»

Sherlock sourit, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. John sourit à son tour:

«-J'ai confiance en toi.

-Je sais, et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu.

-Je suis sûr que non.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, Sherlock se sentait bien avec John, le blond le comprenait. Sherlock entendit son portable sonner, indiquant qu'il avait un message. C'était son frère qui lui demandait de venir. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Le grand brun regarda John:

«-Tu va vite revenir à Baker Street!

-Je sais.»

Sherlock regarda une dernière fois John et partit.

* * *

John regarda son colocataire partir et sourit. Il savait que Sherlock faisait son maximum pour le faire sortir. Il avait simplement peur pour lui, car il prenait beaucoup de risques. Il ressentait de plus en plus de sympathie pour Sherlock. Il savait que le détective n'avait pas d'amis et ça lui paraissait étrange, le grand brun méritait vraiment d'être apprécié car il avait beaucoup à offrir. John ferma les yeux, il adorait le sourire de Sherlock, c'était un sourire sincère dont seul lui pouvait bénéficier.

John resta à réfléchir à tout ça, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte de revoir sa chambre, de pouvoir prendre une douche, de pouvoir se changer. Pouvoir faire un bon repas pour que Sherlock mange aussi. Le petit blond sourit à cette idée, il avait envie de prendre soin de son colocataire. Il sentait que derrière son attitude froide se cachait un homme très sensible et vulnérable. John se doutait que Sherlock se sentait seul malgré ce qu'il prétendait.

* * *

Sherlock rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche. Il se mit en pyjama et remit tout en place dans son esprit. Il avait sans cesse des images de John en tête, il les chassa en pestant:

«-Je dois me concentrer s'il te plaît laisse moi tranquille!»

Il se concentra à nouveau comme il pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard Mycroft entra, accompagné par madame Hudson. Celle-ci annonça:

«-Sherlock je suis désolée mais il insistait.

-Merci madame Hudson, je sais comment il est.»

Madame Hudson lissa sa jupe d'un air contrarié et repartit en marmonnant des choses inintéressantes. Mycroft regarda son frère:

«-Bonjour mon cher frère, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. La colocation se passe bien?

-Du peu de temps que nous avons eu oui, mais John est en garde à vue. Toutefois tu connais déjà ce détail.

-En effet, tu as des pistes?

-Oui, je pense avoir bientôt démasqué le coupable.

-Bien, il serait temps car tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Sans blague, ce sont les hématomes et les plaies qui te font penser ça, cracha Sherlock avec véhémence.

-Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, soupira Mycroft.

-Je m'en moque. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille, j'essaye d'archiver mes déductions.»

Sherlock se plongea dans le silence, il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que son frère parte. Ça fonctionna parfaitement, Mycroft partit quelques minutes plus tard. Sherlock se plongea dans son palais mental, il voulait vraiment mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, tout se bousculait dans sa tête pourtant il devait rester concentré sur son enquête. Il pensait beaucoup à John et c'était très surprenant.


	4. La Fin De L'Enquête

John allait devenir fou, il avait envie de sortir d'ici, il était là depuis trois jours! Il fit quelques exercices dans sa cellule, si il restait assit plus longtemps il allait devenir fou. Il se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps à Sherlock, après tout le grand brun l'avait déduit dès qu'il l'avait vu, mais maintenant ce n'était pas le cas. Le blondinet commençait à perdre espoir, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était là à son goût, après tout il était innocent. De plus cet enfermement lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Enfant John était souvent enfermé dans le placard à balais quand il faisait des bêtises. Sa sœur de son côté n'était jamais puni, il prenait tout à sa place. Ses parents ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qu'ils lui faisaient vivre. C'était comme lorsqu'ils acceptaient qu'il fasse une fête avec ses amis pour son anniversaire mais qu'au dernier moment ils annulaient tout, car ils avaient accepté sous le coup de l'alcool. John s'était souvent fait avoir à cause de ça, et il avait eu une enfance épouvantable. Une fois il avait même été enfermé dans le coffre de la voiture, ils étaient sortit et il avait tâché son t-shirt en mangeant une glace, ses parents l'avaient donc mit dans le coffre et ne l'avaient laissé sortir qu'à leur retour à la maison plusieurs heures plus tard.

* * *

Sherlock termina de faire le point dans sa tête. Il retourna à la maison de retraite, prêt à laisser tomber la guillotine de la vérité, il voulait sortir John de prison. Il entra dans l'établissement incognito suivit par Greg, il voulait prendre le coupable la main dans le sac. Il savait qu'un autre des résidents était riche et que ça pouvait donner des idées au coupable. Sherlock s'approcha à grands pas de la chambre du résident en question. Il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit, il avait raison. Le vieil homme était allongé dans son lit, endormit. Verra était au-dessus de lui, un oreiller dans les mains prête à l'étouffer. Sherlock entra, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas:

«-Ne bougez plus!

-Mademoiselle vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre!»

Greg passa les menottes à l'animatrice qui était encore sous le choc. Sherlock la regarda avec mépris et partit au commissariat avec Greg pour venir chercher John.

Le grand brun s'approcha de son colocataire:

«-Et voilà l'affaire est enfin résolue.

-Qui était-ce?

-Verra.

-Quoi?! Mais… elle est si gentille et…

-Et elle cachait juste son jeu! Un patient m'avait dit de me méfier de Joy, quel crétin! À part dire ce qu'elle pense elle n'est pas capable de faire un meurtre. Verra par contre sous son air timide et innocent est une tueuse sans foi ni loi.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Comment as-tu su?

-Elle était bien trop discrète pour être sincère. J'ai deviné qu'elle cachait quelque-chose. En réalité madame Fitzwiller lui avait dit qu'elle t'avait mit sur son testament. Verra étant la deuxième personne s'occupant le plus d'elle après toi à trouver cela injuste de ne pas y figurer aussi, alors elle s'est vengé. Je l'ai eu la main dans le sac, elle s'apprêtait à assassiner monsieur Frantti.

-Mais c'est horrible!

-C'est fini, nous rentrons.»

Sherlock sortit comme une tornade, suivi par John encore un peu confus suite à toutes ces révélations. Le brun arrêta un taxi et ils grimpèrent.

* * *

John se tourna vers son colocataire:

«-En tout cas merci, je sais que tu as fait ton maximum pour que je ne reste pas enfermé longtemps.

-En effet, tu étais innocent, tu n'avais donc rien à faire en prison!

-Je sais, mais tu t'es consacré pleinement à cette affaire, c'est vraiment gentil.

-C'est normal.»

John eut un petit sourire, il savait que Sherlock ne faisait jamais ce genre de politesse, c'est pourquoi il était flatté d'être une exception. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Baker Street. Le médecin soupira de joie et ils montèrent dans l'appartement. Il eut un sourire d'aise complet et regarda les moindres détails de la pièce, comme si il voulait tout graver dans sa mémoire. Il rigola avec bonne humeur quand Sherlock lança d'un ton bourru:

«-Bon fais nous du thé.

-D'accord monsieur le ronchon.»

John se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant, il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour à la maison.

* * *

Sherlock sourit en voyant John d'aussi bonne humeur, toutefois il prit bien garde à ne pas être vu. Il avait une réputation à tenir, il ne voulait pas que John sache que lui aussi était content que le blond rentre à la maison. Sherlock ne savait pas encore l'expliquer, mais il supportait bien la présence de John, pire encore, il appréciait sa compagnie. Le détective attrapa son violon et commença à en jouer. Il avait composé une mélodie spécialement pour John, ça l'avait aidé à réfléchir. La mélodie était très douce, mais avec des notes très dures, car il savait que John avait ce côté solide en lui même si on ne le voyait pas toujours. Il entendit John qui arrêtait de siffler pour mieux écouter la musique.

Sherlock ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille, et il voyait bien que pour John c'était la même chose, c'était un point commun non négligeable. Le grand brun se demandait toutefois les raisons de cette mésentente pour John, car pour lui ça avait été la mort de son chien. Il sentait que pour John c'était encore bien pire. Bien entendu Sherlock avait eu sa part de tristesse étant enfant: le rejet de ses camarades à l'école dès la maternelle à cause de son intelligence, ses parents qui avaient faillit divorcer, l'accident de voiture de sa mère qui lui avait retiré l'utilisation de ses jambes, son père qui avait des accès de colère depuis et qui parfois le battait. Puis il y avait eu Barbe Rousse et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Depuis Sherlock s'était totalement refermé au monde et il était devenu le sociopathe que tout le monde connaissait aujourd'hui. Maintenant son père n'avait plus d'accès de colère, il avait été soigné, mais une fois où il était particulièrement énervé, il avait mit des coups de manche à balais à Sherlock au point d'en briser l'objet en bois. Le pauvre gamin n'avait que 7 ans à l'époque, il n'avait jamais pu pardonner cela.

Sherlock sursauta quand John posa sa main sur son épaule:

«-Sherlock qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Le détective ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était tellement acharné sur son violon, plongé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il avait cassé une corde. Il soupira et rangea l'instrument dans son étui:

«-Oui tout va bien. Le thé est prêt?

-Oui oui.»

John lui montra le plateau sur le guéridon. Sherlock s'installa avec agacement et prit sa tasse, il détestait se plongeait dans son passé et avoir ce genre de souvenirs. Mycroft n'avait jamais subi les foudres de leur père, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Sherlock avait été proche de son frère jusqu'à l'épisode de Barbe Rousse. Il bu une gorgée de thé et regarda John:

«-Quel est ton problème avec ta famille?

-Euh… ma sœur est alcoolique.

-Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas que ça.

-Écoute je vais aller me laver, ça fait 4 jours que j'ai pas vu de salle de bain!»

John prit sa tasse et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sherlock grogna et se renfrogna, il avait été trop vite avec ses questions. Il changea la corde de son violon et le rangea à nouveau. Il se mit sur une de ses expériences pour se changer les idées.

* * *

John se plongea dans un bain brûlant et soupira, Sherlock avait posé des questions trop indiscrètes. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient tout savoir l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils étaient colocataires, mais c'était trop tôt. Après tout, il sortait à peine de garde à vue que le détective lui sautait dessus avec toutes ces questions personnelles. Il bu une gorgée de son thé et soupira, c'était beaucoup d'événements en peu de temps. Il pensa aussi au fait qu'il devrait rappeler le notaire tout à l'heure. Il resta un moment dans l'eau avant de se décider à sortir. Il s'enroula dans un peignoir et monta dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'habilla et appela monsieur Nobs. Ils prirent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, John toucherait sa part de l'héritage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ce n'était vraiment pas une période super dans sa vie, mais ça irait mieux maintenant.


	5. Retour A La Normale

**_Je ne me suis pas relue, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Sherlock entendit l'appel de John. Maintenant qu'il allait avoir son héritage, John allait partir sans le moindre doute. Le brun soupira et partit dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, il détestait l'idée que John parte, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ce sentiment nouveau pour son colocataire. Il voulait que John le garde toujours auprès de lui, il avait l'impression que le médecin l'apaisait. Sherlock se passa une main sur le visage, il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il se sentait tout bizarre chaque fois qu'il était en présence du blondinet.

Le détective se leva de son lit et alla toquer à la porte de John. Il voulait que tout se passe bien dans leur colocation, et pour ça il devrait s'excuser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais pour John il était prêt à faire ses excuses. Il toqua à nouveau, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse. Il sourit quand John ouvrit enfin la porte:

«-Merci d'avoir ouvert.

-De rien, que puis-je pour toi?

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que j'ai été très indiscret.

-En effet tu l'as été.

-Accepte-tu mes excuses?

-Oui bien sûr, désolé d'avoir réagis ainsi. Tu veux entrer?

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas?»

Sherlock entra et regarda la chambre, elle avait changée depuis que John y avait posé ses affaires.

* * *

John regarda son colocataire et sourit:

«-Assieds toi je t'en prie.»

John s'installa sur le bord du lit et offrit un de ses sourires malicieux à Sherlock. Il demanda:

«-Alors, tu voulais peut-être qu'on discute?

-Oui, j'ai envie de te connaître et…

-Et?

-Et que tu reste même si tu touche cet énorme héritage.»

John sourit, Sherlock était vraiment gentil au fond, mais il le cachait bien. Le médecin savait que son ami avait dû souffrir étant jeune pour être ainsi aujourd'hui. John secoua la tête:

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai pas. Je suis bien ici, je me sens enfin chez moi alors je ne vais pas tout gâcher en partant.

-Tant mieux.»

John était satisfait de voir un vrai sourire sur le visage anguleux du grand brun. John observa un peu plus en détail Sherlock, même si il le connaissait par cœur. Le détective avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et soyeux, des yeux bleus parfois tirant sur le vert, un nez droit, des lèvres pulpeuses. Il était grand et mince, avec une musculature sèche. John trouvait Sherlock vraiment très séduisant, même si il savait que le grand brun était loin d'aimer les hommes, il savait toutefois qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les femmes non plus de toute façon. C'est pourquoi John avait espoir, car il sentait un désir naître en lui pour son colocataire. Ce n'était pas un désir uniquement physique, il sentait aussi le désir de le connaître tout simplement, de partager son passé avec lui, ses problèmes.

John sourit à son ami:

«-En effet j'ai eu des problèmes dans ma jeunesse. Mon père était alcoolique et ma mère dépressive. Ma sœur a hérité de ces deux traits, et aussi de leur penchant à dépenser le peu d'argent qu'ils gagnent pour des conneries.

-Oh…

-Pour résumer je ne m'entend pas très bien avec eux, j'ai préféré partir à l'école militaire dès que j'ai fêté ma majorité. Comme ça j'étais éloigné d'eux, et j'échappais au maximum à leur misère, à leurs penchants. Et toi, pourquoi ne t'entends-tu pas avec ta famille?

-Disons que…»

Sherlock hésitait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avouer cela. Toutefois John venait de se confier, il était donc normal qu'il fasse la même chose. Il inspira un grand coup:

«-Lorsque j'étais enfant j'avais un chien, Barbe Rousse. Mes parents ont décidé de le faire piquer pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais j'y étais formellement opposé comme tu peux t'en douter. J'ai supplié mon frère de dissuader nos parents, mais il n'a rien fait. Depuis ce jour je ne leur adresse plus la parole, c'est eux qui viennent vers moi et ça m'agace.

-Oh… vous n'êtes que deux garçons?

-Nous avons eu un autre frère, mon jumeau, mais il est tombé malade quand nous étions bébés, il est mort.

-Je suis désolé, c'est horrible.

-Oui, mais je n'avais que quelques mois, je ne me rappel de rien.

-Je comprend oui, mais ça devait être dur pour ta famille d'avoir perdu un enfant.

-Je m'en moque, ils n'avaient pas à se venger sur moi en faisant piquer Barbe Rousse quand j'avais 6 ans!»

Sherlock fit la moue, John ne comprenait pas son point de vue, il ne comprenait pas l'enjeu dont il était question. Ses parents, ainsi que son frère l'avaient trahit. Ils avaient vu leur propre intérêt à son bonheur. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que de laissé son chien en vie. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se laissa tomber en arrière, tant de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

John saisit l'occasion, il s'allongea en arrière aussi et passa doucement sa main dans les boucles brunes. Elles étaient tellement douces. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction aurait Sherlock, mais il en ressentait le besoin au point qu'il en avait presque mal. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux. John fut surpris, il sentit Sherlock se détendre d'un seul coup. Le brun avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il avait l'air heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le médecin en ressentit une énorme joie, il sentit son cœur se remplir de tendresse et d'amour. John hésita à ce moment là, il ressentait de l'amour pour Sherlock, c'était rapide.

* * *

Sherlock sourit et murmura le nom de son colocataire, il avait toujours aimé les caresses dans les cheveux. Depuis toujours il était apaisé par les caresses dans les cheveux. Il murmura:

«-J'adore ça John, ne t'arrête surtout pas.»

Le détective sentait une chaleur monter en lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis un moment grandit d'avantage. Sherlock posa une main sur la hanche de John, comme pour lui intimer de ne surtout pas bouger. Il était très bien comme ça, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda John, le médecin avait l'air très détendu et heureux lui aussi. Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se pencha et embrassa John.

Le contact des lèvres de John électrisa Sherlock. Il approfondit le baiser, la bouche du médecin était douce et chaude. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de John, il sentit la bouche de son compagnon s'ouvrir légèrement. Sherlock prit cela comme une invitation et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. C'était le premier baiser de Sherlock, mais il le trouvait très agréable, il n'aurait voulu embrasser personne d'autre que son colocataire.

* * *

John appréciait le baiser autant que son ami, mais il se demandait si c'était l'une des expériences du détective. Toutefois l'insistance de celui-ci lui prouvait que non. John posa sa main sur la joue de son colocataire et la fit glisser jusqu'à l'arrêter sur ses fesses. Sherlock ne sembla pas s'en offusquer bien au contraire.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, puis finirent par s'écarter. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle, se regardant dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux cette étincelle dans le regard, celle du désir. Les deux hommes se levèrent, Sherlock embrassa encore John et murmura:

«-Je vais aller me coucher, nous nous verrons plus tard. Je crois qu'il est plus sage de nous séparer un peu.

-Tu as raison, il faut nous calmer un peu je crois.»

John acquiesça, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres en regardant son ami et sortit de la chambre. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête encore pleine des réactions qu'il avait eu à cause du baiser.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les hommes reprirent une vie normale. John avait touché son héritage, il était riche désormais, pourtant il n'avait pas changé. Il se mit aussi à faire des enquêtes avec Sherlock. Il ne travaillait plus à la maison de retraite, il avait trouvé cela déplacé d'y retourner après toute cette affaire. Le médecin sourit en regardant Sherlock qui était en train de retranscrire une de ses expériences sur son site. John avait des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il regardait Sherlock, et d'après les dires du brun, c'était réciproque.

* * *

Sherlock lança sans lever les yeux de son écran:

«-Tu es enfin rentré. Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait te prendre de faire tout ça.

-J'ai simplement été faire des courses, et je ne suis partit qu'une demi heure.

-Oui, et c'était incroyablement long!»

Sherlock se leva, prit John par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il le plaqua contre le frigo et accentua encore le baiser. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus dur à contenir. Sherlock garda John contre lui quelques minutes de plus, puis il recula:

«-Je te laisse faire du thé.

-Pas de problème.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et John prépara le thé pendant que Sherlock retournait à son ordinateur.


	6. Un Repas Stressant

John était nerveux, aujourd'hui il accompagnait Sherlock chez ses parents. Le brun ne voulait pas aller chez eux pour ce dîner familial sauf si le médecin l'accompagnait. Quel autre choix avait eu John? Bien entendu il avait accepté, c'était le seul moyen pour que Sherlock voit sa famille. Même si leurs relations étaient difficiles, il fallait que ça arrive de temps en temps. Le blondinet ajuste sa chemise dans son pantalon et arriva dans le salon, Sherlock était assit dans le canapé, enveloppé dans un drap. C'était très étrange, surtout que l'heure du départ approchait, le taxi ne tarderait plus. John fronça les sourcils:

«-Tu es habillé?

-Non, répondit Sherlock le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu devrais monter et te préparer, le taxi est en route!

-Je m'en moque, je n'avais déjà pas envie d'y aller, alors ils peuvent bien attendre un peu.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, plus tôt on y va plus tôt on rentrera.»

Sherlock se mit à bouder, chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. La tension monta d'un cran, John était quand-même un ancien militaire, et il perdait vite patience. Il commença à pianoter des doigts sur son bras. Leurs regards se soudèrent et la tension augmenta encore, aucun des deux hommes n'avait envie de céder.

* * *

Sherlock finit par se lever et se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre. Il prit tout son temps pour s'habiller, ignorant royalement John qui l'appelait à plusieurs reprises pour prévenir que le taxi était en bas. Sortant enfin de sa chambre, le brun alla directement s'installer dans le taxi. Là encore il n'y eu aucune préoccupation du regard courroucé que lançait John.

* * *

Le voyage se fit en silence, l'ambiance était palpable, et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Une fois le taxi arrêté, John paya et descendit. L'agacement avait cédé la place au stress, c'était enfin le moment. John regarda Sherlock:

«-Bon… on y est?

-Ouai. Voici la maison où j'ai grandit… c'est consternant.»

John en avait le souffle coupé, c'était un manoir et non une simple maison. Les colocataires échangèrent un regard, Sherlock vit clairement la détresse de son ami. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se redressa après quelques secondes:

«-Tout se passera bien, ils devraient te laisser tranquille. On mange, on répond à leurs questions inintéressantes et on rentre!

-Tu déteste ta famille à ce point?

-Je m'ennuie déjà à mourir. Les repas de famille sont inutiles, longs, ennuyeux et je me porte mieux en les évitant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu ne supporte pas ta famille non plus.»

Sherlock savait que c'était un coup bas, mais il voulait que John comprenne à quel point ça lui coûtait de venir ici. Il avança jusqu'à la porte qui fut ouverte par Carlson, le majordome. Sherlock l'ignora et continua son chemin, souriant ironiquement au « bonjour » poli de John derrière lui, et ses excuses gênées pour le comportement du détective.

* * *

Le salon était immense, tapissé du sol au plafond. Des fauteuils et des canapés assortis étaient placés de façon savamment étudiée. Il y avait aussi une table basse, une cheminée en pierre, une armure juste à côté, des tableaux de maîtres, des plantes et une grande bibliothèque. Ici était installée la famille Holmes: Mary, la mère, Edward le père, Mycroft le frère et Alara la belle-soeur. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil qui se présenta. John le suivit et regarda son colocataire, attendant les présentations, mais rien n'arriva. John devint rouge tomate:

«-Bonjour, je suis John Watson, le colocataire de Sherlock.

-Moi je suis Edward, le père de Sherlock. Voici ma femme Mary, notre fils aîné Mycroft et son épouse Alara. Nous sommes contents de vous rencontrer mon garçon, en plus on sait que Sherlock ne serait jamais venu sans vous.

-De rien c'est bien normal. Votre maison est magnifique en tout cas.

-John arrête donc tes politesses stupides et inutiles, viens plutôt m'embrasser.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sherlock qui venait de lancer cette phrase comme une bombe. Le médecin devint encore plus rouge, il s'approcha et murmura:

«-Arrête s'il te plaît c'est gênant.»

Sherlock n'écouta pas, il attrapa le visage du blond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'objectif était simplement de choquer sa famille, et ça fonctionnait à la perfection. Sherlock finit par reculer sa tête affichant un sourire victorieux. Mycroft les regardait avec mépris, comment pouvait-on s'afficher de la sorte? Pour sa part jamais il ne s'était affiché ainsi avec Alara, il lança plus méprisant que jamais:

«-Tu veux peut-être qu'on vous laisse en intimité mon cher frère.

-Je ne serai pas contre. Mais dis moi, tu as encore grossis non? Alara tu devrais arrêter de lui acheter ces gâteaux… ah non j'oubliais, tu es bien trop occupée à dilapider son argent pour savoir ce que votre cuisinière achète. Oh j'oubliais Mycroft, je ne suis pas ton cher frère!

-Bon ça suffit les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer pour une fois, trancha Mary.

-C'est Mycroft qui a commencé!

-Je m'en moque, maintenant à table et si vous continuez je vais vous tirer les oreilles!»

Ils partirent pour la salle à manger. C'était une salle grande elle aussi, une grande table en chêne massif prenait une partie conséquente de la place. Les chaises en chêne massif aussi étaient couvertes de coussins pourpres. Le service dressé aujourd'hui était en porcelaine avec des verres en cristal et l'argenterie. John se sentait déplacé ici, il avait l'air ridicule. Il s'installa à côté de Sherlock, c'était là qu'il serait le moins intimidé.

* * *

Sherlock regarda John et lui sourit pour le rassurer. C'était moins effrayant qu'il n'y paraissait, tout ceci n'était que poudre aux yeux. Le repas arriva, Sherlock se força à manger un peu, il n'avait pourtant pas faim mais il ne voulait pas affronter les reproches de John par la suite. Car le blondinet surveillait scrupuleusement son alimentation. Sherlock avait horreur de ça, mais venant de John ça rendait la chose un peu plus supportable. Le brun regarda l'heure, ils n'étaient là que depuis une heure, pourtant il s'ennuyait à mourir comme si ils étaient là depuis des jours! Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite John qui échangeait des banalités navrantes avec sa famille.

* * *

John essayait de faire la conversation avec les Holmes, de toute façon Sherlock ne lui était d'aucun secours puisqu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il écoutait les réponses des autres, Alara et Edward semblaient être les plus normaux de la famille. Le père lança:

«-Tu sais mon garçon moi je suis juste un ahuri, ma femme était mathématicienne! Nos fils ont hérités de son intelligence.

-Arrête avec tes histoires Edward, c'est du passé tout ça, il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus mathématicienne. John vous êtes médecin c'est bien ça?

-En effet madame, j'étais médecin militaire avant mais je suis dans le civil à présent.»

La discussion continua ainsi, faisant passer le temps un peu plus vite. John lançait des regards à Sherlock de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une des mains du brun glisse sous la table et se mit à lui palper la cuisse. Il tourna la tête, Sherlock affichait un air neutre, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait l'un de ses coups. John sourit donc comme si de rien n'était, en plus c'était très agréable de sentir la grande main sur lui, ça apportait un réconfort inespéré.

* * *

Après le repas, Sherlock se leva:

«-Bon, nous avons bien manger, maintenant il est temps de partir.

-Tu as bien deux minutes mon cher frère.

-Non Mycroft je n'ai pas deux minutes, et encore une fois je ne suis pas ton cher frère!»

La réponse était tombée de façon froide et tranchante. Le brun lança par pure méchanceté, mais c'était vrai pourtant:

«-Alara, quand comptais-tu avouer à Mycroft que tu attends l'enfant de ton avocat et que tu compte divorcer?

-Je… mais… que… Sherlock!»

John lança un regard mauvais au brun, même si c'était vrai il ne concevait pas cette méchanceté gratuite, ces affaires n'étaient pas les siennes. Mycroft regarda sa femme, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là John pu lire une expression sur son visage: la douleur. Le roux demanda d'une voix blanche:

«-C'est vrai Alara?

-Je… oui. Je voulais te le dire moi-même, merci beaucoup Sherlock!

-N'accuse pas mon frère alors que c'est toi la seule coupable ici, cria Mycroft.»

C'était la première fois que le politicien perdait ainsi sa retenue, qu'il avait réellement des sentiments. Il avait honte de lui-même mais là c'était trop grave. John se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, il était de trop. Il regarda son colocataire:

«-Partons maintenant que tu as semé le trouble, je crois qu'ils doivent régler leurs problèmes en privé. Tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Oh John, tu veux partir au moment où ça devient le plus intéressant!

-C'est du sadisme Sherlock.

-Oui et alors? Mon frère as toujours aimé me voir souffrir, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en profiter pour une fois?

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas! Monsieur et madame Holmes merci pour tout mais nous allons rentrer maintenant.»

Il leur serra la main et sortit, tirant Sherlock par la manche pour être sûr que le détective n'allait pas rester admirer ce triste spectacle.

* * *

Une fois dans le taxi le blond explosa:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit nom d'un chien?!

-Quoi?

-De dire ça à ta belle-sœur!

-Je voulais me venger, j'en ai assez que Mycroft me juge! Il essaye toujours de tout contrôler, même ma vie, alors pour une fois j'ai décidé qu'il allait devoir gérer sa propre vie! Il voit tout sauf ce qui lui pend au nez!

-Et alors? Tu n'avais pas à dire ça point final!

-Je me suis accordé le droit que veux-tu. Et je me fiche que tu approuve ou non!

-Ah oui tu t'en fiche? Bah laisse moi te dire que tu pourra toujours attendre le moindre signe de tendresse de ma part avant longtemps!»

Le silence retomba dans le taxi, un silence plein de ressentiments. Une fois à Baker Street chacun alla de son côté, la dispute était encore trop fraîche. Ce n'était pas la famille de John mais il ne trouvait pas correct la façon dont son colocataire avait agit.

* * *

Sherlock fit des expériences pour se calmer. Il en avait assez de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde. Il pensait que John le comprenait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. C'était plus fort que lui de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas garder ce genre de déductions pour lui, Mycroft était peut-être un crétin mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que cette dinde d'Alara fasse n'importe quoi. Là elle dépensait l'argent sans compter alors que ce n'était pas le sien puisqu'elle était sans emploi, et en plus elle trompait Mycroft. Sherlock grogna, John aurait dû le féliciter, le remercier même d'avoir eu ces déductions et d'avoir fait justice plutôt que le blâmer. Sherlock laissa son expérience reposer et se mit au violon, enchaînant les notes aiguës, stridentes et dissonantes pour passer ses nerfs.


	7. La Réconciliation

_**Je ne me suis pas relue sorry.**_

* * *

Le quotidien était de retour, simplement il n'y avait plus d'échange entre les colocataires. La rancune était toujours là, aucun n'était prêt à pardonner. Sherlock fit des expériences, elles étaient souvent dangereuses, mais peu importait. Son frère lui envoya un message pour lui annoncer qu'il divorçait et qu'Alana n'avait droit à rien puisqu'elle était en tort. Le brun s'en moquait, mais c'était peut-être normal d'agir ainsi.

Sherlock partit pour une enquête, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il était triste que John ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. Les enquêtes avançaient beaucoup plus lentement sans John, car le médecin était un excellent stimulant intellectuel pour Sherlock. Le détective écoutait à peine Greg qui lui parlait, il essayait de faire des déductions mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Au bout d'un moment le seul moyen d'avoir la paix fut de crier un bon coup. Ce cri surprit beaucoup de monde, mais peu importait, il fallait le faire. Sherlock regarda Greg:

«-Par pitié laissez moi tranquille tous autant que vous êtes!

-Mais enfin Sherlock…

-Non, vous êtes trop stupides tous aussi bien les uns que les autres, fichez le camp! Vous faites baisser le QI de tout le quartier!»

Les policiers le laissèrent tranquille, c'était habituel qu'il ait des accès de colère ainsi, d'où son surnom du « cinglé ».

* * *

John était en train de se faire du thé quand on toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lestrade:

«-Tiens, bonjours Greg.

-Bonjour John, désolé du dérangement mais il faut qu'on parle de Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet imbécile?

-Vous vous êtes disputé n'est-ce pas?

-Si…

-Je m'en doutais, il n'arrive plus à déduire quoi que ce soit et il est d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à son habitude!

-A ce point là?

-Oui, je crois que le fait que vous ne vous parliez plus l'affecte beaucoup.

-Il a mal agit, et il faut qu'il comprenne que je n'aime pas ça.

-Je crois qu'il le sait maintenant, mais il a besoin de vous pour travailler.»

Le blond resta surpris de toutes ces informations, ça ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock de ne plus pouvoir déduire juste parce qu'il était face à une dispute. Prendre une décision était difficile, dans un sens la pilule n'était pas encore avalée, mais dans l'autre il ne fallait pas que ça empreigne sur le travaille. John soupira:

«-Je lui parlerai ce soir, merci de m'avoir prévenu Greg.

-De rien, c'est surtout pour que les enquêtes avancent. Car on fait appel à lui quand on piétine, et en ce moment il n'est d'aucune aide, il est autant à la ramasse que nous.

-Je comprend, bonne journée Greg et ne vous en faites pas, je vais régler ça.

-Merci, je savais que vous trouveriez une solution, vous êtes de loin le plus raisonnable de vous deux!

-En effet, aller au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Greg repartit comme il était venu laissant John à ses pensées.

* * *

Le blond accueillit Sherlock un peu plus tard, le regardant avec surprise. Sherlock avait les traits tirés de fatigue, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait des cernes énormes et… les yeux rouges, comme si il avait pleuré. John s'approcha:

«-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Le repas chez tes parents est passé, on doit tourner la page. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que ce que tu as fait n'est pas correct!

-Je sais oui. Donc tu va me parler à nouveau?

-N'est-ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire? Bon, j'ai préparé le dîner, tu va prendre une bonne douche, manger et ensuite te reposer.»

Sherlock avait un sourire idiot sur le visage, les papillons dans son ventre refirent surface car John souriait aussi:

«-Merci John, mon cerveau avait un peu de mal à fonctionner correctement depuis quelques jours.

-N'en parlons plus d'accord?

-Oui d'accord. Mais ça me fait quand-même plaisir, tu sais j'ai… j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand tu es heureux.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, quand tu souris surtout.»

John sourit lui aussi, il était flatté d'entendre ça, surtout dans la bouche de quelqu'un comme Sherlock. Après tout c'était rare ce genre de compliments venant d'un homme comme lui.

* * *

Sherlock alla prendre un bain comme John le lui avait dit. L'eau chaude lu fit un bien fou, ses muscles se détendirent, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi tendu. Il resta dans l'eau un long moment avant de sortir et de se sécher. Tout était prêt, ça sentait incroyablement bon. Sherlock entendit même son ventre gargouiller. Il s'assit à table, John avait tout préparé.

* * *

Le repas se passa bien, l'ambiance était à nouveau légère entre les deux amis. Ils discutèrent de leurs journées et tout à coup le détective eut l'illumination, il venait de trouver la solution à son enquête. Il se leva, embrassa John et fila dans sa chambre. Après un texto à Lestrade pour donner la solution de l'enquête, il retourna dans le salon, John s'installait dans son fauteuil et allumait la télé. Sherlock s'affala sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux du médecin.

* * *

John sourit et commença à caresser les cheveux de Sherlock, il savait que le grand brun adorait ça. Il mit un programme et s'amusa des commentaires acerbes que lançait son ami. Le blondinet finit par se pencher et embrasser Sherlock. Bientôt le programme ne comptait plus à leurs yeux, ils échangèrent des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, la tension des derniers jours retombait enfin. Le pull de John ne tarda pas à voler par-dessus sa tête, tandis que la chemise de Sherlock était largement ouverte. Les mains du médecin courraient sur le torse fin et musclé de son compagnon. Il fut surpris que la peau du brun soit aussi douce. Rapidement leurs corps ne portaient plus aucun vêtement, leurs peaux se touchaient ce qui leur faisait du bien.

Les deux hommes étaient sur le canapé mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils voulaient juste être ensembles. Sherlock grimpa sur John et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. John fit courir ses mains sur le corps de son coloc, bientôt ses mains arrivèrent sur les fesses pâles. Sherlock grogna de plaisir à ce contact, il sentait tout son corps se tendre. John lui faisait un effet incroyable, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Sherlock se cambra et gémit lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui, c'était si bon.

Les préparations continuèrent encore un moment et John mordilla l'oreille de son amant. Sherlock était prêt, John entra doucement en lui. Le brun ressentit de la douleur un instant, mais vite le plaisir lui céda la place. Le blond commença à bouger lorsque son partenaire se mit à gesticuler pour que quelque-chose se passe. Le rythme s'imposa rapidement, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. John perdait pied, il sentait que le plaisir n'allait pas tarder à le submerger.

Sherlock sentait lui aussi quelque-chose monter en lui. C'était nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, mais c'était délicieux. Il se dandina sur John et le plaisir augmenta encore. Soudain un feu d'artifice se propagea en lui, et il vint, criant le nom de son amant. John l'embrassa, se moquant bien du fait que le brun se soit déversé sur lui, et vint à son tour. Sherlock sourit et s'écrasa contre le torse de John, reprenant doucement son souffle. John était dans le même état ce qui était rassurant.

* * *

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment comme ça avant que le blond ne les porte tous les deux jusqu'à la douche. Ils se lavèrent un bon coup et s'habillèrent, la situation avait changée, ils ne savaient pas encore comment réagir mais ça viendrait bientôt. John descendit préparer un petit truc à manger pendant que Sherlock se mettait à jouer une mélodie qui lui venait comme ça, il expliqua à John que c'était leur récente activité qui l'inspirait. Ils échangèrent un sourire, c'était une ambiance très agréable qui s'installait entre eux, une ambiance douce et tendre.


	8. Le Début D'une Vie Nouvelle

_**Coucou, voilà le dernier chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance si il n'est pas d'une aussi bonne qualité que les autres mais j'avoue que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour cette fiction, d'où le fait que je préfère en faire le dernier. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand-même, et d'avance pardon car je ne me suis pas relue.**_

* * *

Sherlock était toujours allongé sur John, ils avaient reprit leur souffle depuis un moment mais il voulait garder la peau de son beau blond contre lui. De plus les caresses dans ses cheveux étaient divines. Sherlock murmura sans s'en rendre compte:

«-Je suis bien contre toi John.

-Je suis bien aussi contre toi Sherlock. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais oui.»

Le silence qui suivit était assez éloquent pour qu'on devine sa pensée. Jamais il ne dirait ouvertement qu'il aimait John, mais il le transmettait pas ce silence, et ça leur suffisait à eux deux. Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

John se réveilla un peu plus tard et regarda son amant, toujours endormi. Il repoussa une mèche brune qui tombait sur son front, qu'il était beau seigneur! Peu de temps après le brun se réveilla aussi et se leva. Il alla dans son fauteuil, entièrement nu. John enfila son caleçon puis alla préparer du thé. Aucune parole n'était prononcée, mais l'ambiance n'était pas tendue bien au contraire.

* * *

Les deux hommes prirent le thé avec des gâteaux, John finit par demander:

«-Tu va faire quoi du reste de la journée?

-Je ne sais pas… faire des expériences peut-être, ou simplement penser à ton corps.»

John manqua de s'étouffer avec son bout de gâteau, Sherlock était la dernière personne qu'il avait imaginé capable de faire des blagues salaces. Le brun avait ce petit sourire si craquant, John ne pouvait pas résister. Il sourit, comme quoi tout était possible si son colocataire commençait à avoir de l'humour.

* * *

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête quand madame Hudson arriva avec Greg sur les talons. L'inspecteur détourna vivement la tête en voyant dans quelle tenue étaient les deux hommes:

«-Je vous dérange?

-Bien sûr, vous dérangez toujours Graham!

-C'est Greg… je viens parce qu'on a un cas très particulier.

-Bah parlez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

-J'aimerai que vous passiez quelque-chose d'abord, même si c'est juste un slip. S'il vous plaît.»

Sherlock leva les yeux en soupirant et posa un coussin sur son entre-jambes:

«-C'est bon, arrêtez donc de me faire perdre mon temps!»

Greg se tourna vers lui, il était rouge jusque dans la racine des cheveux, par chance John était plus raisonnable et il était en train de se rhabiller. Lestrade s'installa sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de Sherlock:

«-Bon, le cas est le suivant: un garde de la reine à été retrouvé mort dans la douche alors qu'il venait de finir son service. Il s'est vidé de son sang, mais on a pas trouvé d'arme du crime, et la porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Personne n'est entré ni sortit des douches entre temps…

-Je vois, c'est Noël avant l'heure! John on part!»

Le brun se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, ignorant un Greg plus gêné que jamais. Une fois habillé, le détective déballa les marches en courant.

* * *

Les trois hommes arrivèrent sur la scène de crime. John se mit aussitôt à analyser le corps, il releva la tête vers Sherlock quelques instants plus tard:

«-Il a eu une incision au niveau du bassin, elle est vraiment toute petite… je ne pourrai pas te dire par quoi elle a été provoquée.

-Ce n'est rien John, je te rappel que c'est moi qui réfléchit ici.»

Le brun commença à faire ses déductions mentales, il ne vit aucun signe pouvant montrer que ce garde avait des ennemis. Il interrogea des collègues de cet homme, apparemment ce dernier avait une vie bien rangée. C'était vraiment très étrange, aucun mobile apparent, pas d'arme du crime, pas de suspect. Sherlock adorait déjà cette enquête, elle risquait d'être amusante. Le détective regarda son amant:

«-Allons-y John, nous devons trouver quel genre d'arme peut provoquer une telle plaie.

-D'accord, mais comment on va s'y prendre?

-Tu n'as aucune imagination John, c'est triste.»

Le blond sourit, c'était Sherlock tout craché cette réponse. Ils partirent pour le labo, Là Sherlock rassembla beaucoup d'armes différentes et commença à planter des fruits, regardant la coupure. Pendant ce temps John faisait des analyses, pour voir si le sang de la victime ne montrait pas de drogue, de poison ou d'autre substance étrange.

* * *

L'enquête continua encore quelques jours, et comme un lapin sort de son chapeau, Sherlock trouva la solution. Il l'expliqua à Lestrade et John. À la base ce n'était pas ce garde de la reine qui était visé, il était juste un test pour ensuite faire le final sur la vraie victime. C'était une vengeance, car le frère du tueur avait été tué en Afghanistan. La victime visée était un ancien supérieur de John au sein de l'armée, les deux amis l'avait sauvé _in extremis_. En fait le tueur avait une technique très élaborée, il plantait la victime au niveau de la ceinture avec un pic servant à vérifier la cuisson de la viande en cuisine, l'hémorragie était provoquée lorsque la victime retirait sa ceinture. La plaie jusque là comprimée était alors relâchée et le sang pouvait se déverser. Sherlock le regarda:

«-C'était très ingénieux félicitation, mais on ne peut pas passer à travers mes filets.»

Lestrade emmena le coupable en cellule, encore sous le choc des révélations de Sherlock. Il était toujours choqué de la façon dont le détective arrivait à tout déduire ainsi. C'était presque impossible de faire le lien entre le garde et l'ancien militaire, pourtant il avait réussi.

* * *

John regarda son amant:

«-Tu sais moi aussi je me demande comment tu as fait pour trouver ça.

-J'ai regardé les vidéos et les photos postées du jour où le garde a été tué. J'ai tout épluché au peigne fin, ensuite j'ai regardé les interviews de ton ami militaire, et j'ai remarqué un homme qui était au deux endroits. Puis, lors de votre rendez-vous pour prendre un verre avec ton ami, j'ai encore vu le coupable, caché dans un coin, mais qui ne quittait pas le militaire des yeux, j'ai donc eu la confirmation de ma déduction.

-Pour l'arme?

-J'ai tout simplement testé tous les objets pointus et fins que j'ai pu trouver.

-Waouh… Sherlock tu m'impressionnera toujours!»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et partirent manger un petit quelque-chose chez Angelo. Le propriétaire leur offrit le dîner, trop content que Sherlock se soit enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Sherlock plongea son regard perçant dans celui de son amant et sourit:

«-J'aime faire des enquêtes avec toi, tu m'aide à voir certaines choses que je ne verrai pas tout seul.

-C'est gentil, je fais de mon mieux. J'aime te voir travailler, les autres trouvent ça malsain, mais moi je trouve ça impressionnant. Tu me bluffe à chaque fois, tu es si intelligent! Je crois que c'est aussi ça qui m'a séduit chez toi.

-C'est aussi mon corps parfait je pense.

-Un peu oui… en attendant je suis content que tu ne te drogue plus.

-Mon frère t'a dit quelque-chose?

-Non, je l'ai simplement vu à ton corps, et je suis content que tu n'inflige plus ça à ton beau corps.

-Je me droguais car je m'ennuyais, mais maintenant j'ai une distraction.»

John ricana, se pencha au-dessus de la table et embrassa son amant. Venant de lui c'était un compliment, mais personne d'autre ne pouvait le comprendre. John caressa la joue de son partenaire et ils mangèrent tranquillement une fois qu'Angelo leur apporta leur plat.

* * *

Après manger les deux hommes rentrèrent à Baker Street. Sherlock prit son violon et commença à jouer, lançant au passage:

«-Tu va déménager tes affaires, à l'avenir tu dormira avec moi.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien comprit, tu va dormir avec moi. Nous sommes amants alors nous dormons ensembles.

-Ah ok…

-Oh et je te préviens, tu es à moi John Watson.»

Le blond haussa les sourcils, il était un peu surpris de ce changement si rapide, mais en même temps c'était Sherlock. Cet homme si plein de contradictions, si possessif même si il le cachait, si sensible au fond. Le médecin s'approcha et croisa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock avant de l'embrasser:

«-Je sais que je suis à toi Sherlock, et je vais de ce pas déménager mes affaires.

-Parfait, prends la place que tu veux.

-C'est gentil. Tu sais je n'ai jamais comprit comment les autres pouvaient te traiter de cinglé, tu es tout sauf ça!

-Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, sachent que la seule chose qui m'importera toujours c'est ce que _toi_ tu pense de moi John. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses sur moi-même que je ne soupçonnais même pas, tu m'as fait ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant.»

John était profondément touché par cette confession. Il caressa la joue pâle de son amant puis monta dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires pour les poser dans la chambre de Sherlock. Un avenir se dessiner pour eux, car Sherlock était en train de s'ouvrir à lui, d'accepter une relation. Le blond ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait pour que ce soit une vraie relation amoureuse entre eux, mais c'était déjà bien partit. John était heureux d'être aimé par Sherlock, il se considérait comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde car le brun était un être vraiment à part, unique. Aux yeux de John, Sherlock était la perle rare, et il savait que c'était réciproque, c'est ce qui le fit siffloter de joie tout en écoutant le violon dans le salon.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
